


Famous

by NNishinxya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi smokes weed at 1 AM in cold night wind, Fluff, I thought of this at a sleepover while listening to yarichin b club intro slowed and muffled, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Multi, Smoking at 1 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNishinxya/pseuds/NNishinxya
Summary: Daichi is a famous volleyball player and Suga is a famous setterThey live in a big house together as fiancees since Daichi recently proposed.Thought of this at 2 am in the morning while listening to the yarichin b club intro slowed and muffled on loop
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 10





	Famous

________________________________________________  
Sighing, Daichi leaned his back against the headboard of the bed and stared at his sleeping soon-to-be husband. Suga had the blanket covering his lower half, exposing all the marks on his back from the enjoyable sex they had earlier. Daichi rose up out of the bed and grabbed some grey sweats. He walked onto the balcony in their room and enjoyed the cold night wind. It was around 1:30 and the busy city of Chicago was still filled with honking cars and office building lights. Typically, Daichi will just lean against the cold railing, smoking a rolled blunt waiting for the effect. As he shifted his legs, his sweatpants would fall dangerously low on his hips. Not giving a fuck in the world, Daichi just let them. Suga eventually came out of their room in a silk robe and wrapped his arms around Daichi. They didn’t exchange words, kisses, just simply relaxed against each other. Daichi handed the drug to Suga (to hold and smoke) and watched him inhale the toxic. He chuckled with a raspy voice. “That was for you to hold, silly” Daichi kissed the pale male’s forehead. Suga shrugged and smiled up at him weakly. They stayed like that for another 5 minutes before Daichi began laughing. “What’s so funny?...” Suga was falling back asleep. “Just thinking...it’s nothing baby” He burned out the drug and picked up Suga, who was now asleep. Closing the large door, Daichi walked to the bed and placed the sleeping greyette down. He crawled in next to Suga and slowly began falling asleep himself.

The smell of bacon emitted it's way into the room. Daichi woke up slowly and noticed Suga wasn’t in bed. “Fuck..!” He heard from the kitchen. Daichi got up and walked into their giant kitchen to see Suga wrapping a bandaid around his finger. His hair was messy and his robe was in the dips of his arms. “Good morning” Daichi smirked from the doorway. Suga jerked and spun around. “Aw, good morning baby I missed you” The greyette wrapped his arms around the males neck. “Are you hungry?” Suga kissed his cheek. “I’m always hungry if it’s your food” Daichi’s hands traveled down the slim body. Suga smiled at that and walked his finacee to the table. “Orange juice or coffee?” The greyette sat him down. “Orange” Daichi was about to eat when a tall glass of orange juice was placed in front of him. “I’m gonna go shower!” Suga smiled before (skipping) away to the bathroom. Daichi smiled to himself. How did get he so lucky with Suga? Hearing the shower turn on, Daichi got a great idea.

Suga was already in the shower so being as quiet as possible, Daichi undressed and piled his clothes with Suga’s before creeping up behind him in the streaming water. “Ah!” Suga jumped at feeling hands around him. “Daichi!” He whined. Daichi chuckled and hugged the greyettes waist. “Did I scare you?” Suga pouted and glared at the large man behind him. He stuck his tongue out at his finacee and turned away from him. “So childish” Daichi rolled his eyes. “Let me rub your back, take off some of the pressure.” The brownette grabbed the soap and began rubbing it in gently all over Suga’s back. “That feels good…”He leaned into the strong hands rubbing at his back. Daichi’s hands went in soft motions and stopped to grip Suga’s hips. “Bend over more” Daichi watched him comply. 

-Afterwards-

Daichi was watching TV when Suga walked out of their bedroom. “Good morning” He chuckled. “It’s sunset, idiot” Suga rolled his eyes. Yawning, Suga began opening cabinets. “I’m gonna go see Asahi” Daichi stood and kissed Suga on the cheek. As he was about to leave, Suga called to him. “Wait!” Daichi turned. “Can you get me some sugar?” The greyette smiled softly. “Of course” The brownette smiled at his fiance. Once he left, the first thing he did while he was getting in the car was telling Asahi he had to get Suga some sugar. Driving to the store, Daichi began thinking about how much he loved Suga. God, he would do anything for him. His phone began ringing and without looking, Daichi answered. “Hello?” The voice on the other end was yelling, but it made Daichi smiled. “Where’s my fucking sugar?!” Suga yelled at him. “I’m getting it!” Daichi chuckled. “I’m gonna poison dinner tonight the next time you laugh” Suga threatened. “Sorry” Daichi rolled his eyes. “I want my sugar, Sawamura Daichi” Suga hung up after that. By the time Suga hung up, Daichi had pulled into the store parking lot and got out. It took him about 5 minutes to get the sugar, minus all the fangirls that came up to him. “I got your sugar” Daichi called once he entered the house. “Finally” Suga grabbed the bucket from him. “Is that my favorite sweater?” Daichi glared at him. “So what?” Suga placed the sugar down and stirred whatever he was making on the stove. “It’s my favorite one!” Daichi whined. “You sound like your 4, ew!” Suga glared at him from the side. The brownette frowned before walking out the house to go see Asahi. 

10:58 PM

Daichi got home later then he expected. The house was dark and unmoved. There was noises coming from their bedroom and immediately, Daichi’s first reaction was that Suga was in bed with someone else. No. He wouldn’t cheat on him. Daichi slowly opened the door and to his relief, Suga was just watching TV. “Welcome back” Suga smiled softly at him and paused what he was watching. Daichi hugged him tightly. “I need a shower” Daichi sighed and stretched. Suga hummed and went back to watching Tv. Walking into the bathroom, Daichi grabbed some clothes from the clothes and pressed the ‘on’ button for the shower.

11:05 PM

Once Daichi finally got out the shower, he crawled into bed with Suga and wrapped his arms around the slim waist and buried his head in the males lap. Suga smelled so good, like fresh sea breeze on a cool spring day. No matter how sweaty he got during a game, Suga’s scent was always in the air. The greyette began massaging Daichi’s shoulders and neck. “Fuck, that feels good” Daichi groaned. Suga’s hands were magic when giving a massage. His fingers knew exactly where to apply pressure. Daichi was slowly falling asleep from the massage. Once Suga knew his fiance was sleeping, he turned off the TV and shifted so Daichi was sleeping on his stomach. Suga clapped and the lights went off. He snuggled close to his built fiance and began falling asleep.Like always, Daichi woke up at around 1 AM. He walked onto the balcony and felt the cold air hit his body. As he sighed, he could see his breath. Daichi began thinking about Suga’s voice. His voice was very airy sounding and at first, you would think he’s sick or is losing his voice. Suga’s voice is pleasing when he whispers though. Tanaka once asked about his voice and Suga told him that his voice was made to fill people with happiness. Daichi was so lost in thought, he didn’t feel Suga hug him from behind.


End file.
